Is This Love?
by Dragoon606
Summary: After getting their revenge on Geralt. Triss and Yennifer go back to Yen's inn room to drink more wine. However, it suddenly turns into a bit more. CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

Hello **, peeps! It has been quite some time since I have done any writing or uploaded anything. I'm a little rusty but thought I would get back into it.**

 **So on with the show!**

 ** _Game_** **: Witcher 3**

 ** _Parring_** **:** Yennifer **x Triss**

 **Yennifer Pov**

* * *

" Here to being single and getting sweet revenge," a beautiful half-naked, red hair girl laying on the bed at my inn room says as she starts to sip on the wine in her glass.

I can't help but smile as her words start to slur at the end. Triss has had way to much wine. Not that I'm one to talk. I have definitely had my fair share of wine tonight but who could blame us? Tonight was a night of celebration as we put our sweet ex Geralt in his place.

"The best part was he never saw it coming," I say as I take a sip of my wine and lean back in the chair at my dresser. Such a shame Geralt tried for both of us. As if he thought we wouldn't find out.

Triss sets her now empty wine glass on the dresser and then lays back down on the bed looking at me with a smirk.

" Well, at least I got to kiss Yennfer the great mighty sorcerer."

It's this comment that makes me set my wine glass down and look at Triss. We are both still in our underclothing from the whole Geralt scene as I just teleported us back. However, Triss's top has slipped down to reveal more of her skin.

Normally I wouldn't even blink an eyelid to such things so I'm going to blame it on the wine as I look over her body head to toe.

Without thinking I get up out of my chair and make my way over to Triss on the bed, and straddle her waist.

"Mm, Yennifer the brave still hasn't had enough," Triss smirks as she slides her hands up my bare waist.

Obviously, Triss is drunk. This doesn't surprise me as she had more wine before we met up today. What does surprise me is her hands make their way to my chest.

Leaning down were my lips are just inches away from her ear I whisper,

"I don't think anyone could ever have enough."

I don't know whats wrong with me but before Triss can reply I close the gap between us and kiss her on her lips.

The kiss is slightly heated as we both feel the spark from just one kiss. However, it doesn't last long as the need for oxygen takes over. and we pull apart.

Staring into Triss's green eyes is all I can focus on as my mind slowly drifts off to sleep and I pull her down with me as my eyes get heavy.

* * *

 **Not sure if I will write another chapter or not. I will, however, be going back through to edit some grammar I missed.**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Blaming The Wine

**Still getting used to writing. I plan to start a more in-depth story of Triss x Yennfer. For now, I'm just getting used to the characters.**

 _ **Yennfer's Pov**_

* * *

The sound of our moans echoes throughout the inn as every second my body aches for more. I'm not sure how it came to this or even if the wine is to blame at this point, but all I know is Triss is on top of me and we are both naked.

"Yen, I can't wait to make you mine," Triss says as she starts kissing down my neck and her hands wander down my naked chest.

I know I should come back with a quirky comeback like ' Darling I'm already yours' or maybe ' Baby your gonna be wanting to make me yours every night' However, I can't even muffle out a reply as Triss finds her way down to my chest with her hands and mouth.

Suddenly Triss is looking up at me from my chest with her gorgeous eyes and smirks.

"Yennfier, you not having sexy dreams about me, now are you?"

That's all it took to wake me from my slumber and come face to face with a naked Triss. However, unlike my dream, she is sound asleep on my chest and not kissing down my neck.

Signing with relief, I rub my eyes and focus myself to try and not think about the dream I just had. That's the last thing I need is to get mixed up with anything else right now.

What would Triss think if she knew I had a rather sexy dream of her? She would freak out for sure.

Looking down at the girl on my chest, I can't help but smile at how cute she looks in her sleep.

'I shouldn't think too much about this right now. I tell myself as I drift off back to sleep.


End file.
